


Ahoj from the Other Side

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Day 6, EmiMike, He's not human, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, MichEmil, Off-screen death, Omnic Crisis, Overwatch AU, Psychological Torture, Snipers, Talon - Freeform, Talon!Emil, Torture, Trauma, emimike week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Overwatch AU: Emil was captured by Talon, subject him to neurological conditioning and broke him. He is now a living weapon and decided to finish what he started.EmiMike Week Day: 6 He’s not Human (AU day)(Currently on Editing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys! Last two days of Emimike Week. This happens to be the dark fic I wrote in this day. I was inspired to write a long time during my internship, I want to experiment something tragic and sad ones mixed with another fandom. Also, I have some personal feelings of isolation and feelings of abuse back. I just wanted to write it all out and some fics in this ship are a bit happy, I wanna spice things up a bit.
> 
> Also, a special thanks to a tumblr user: Karakura for the Czech translation.

Title: Ahoj from the Other Side

Summary: Overwatch AU: Emil was captured by Talon, subject him to neurological conditioning and broke him. He is now a living weapon and decided to finish what he started. (EmiMike Week Day: 6 He’s not Human)

Rating: M

 

The second omnic crises has started, the world has gone into shambles and the United Nations formed a small task group named Overwatch. A small group composed of different people from different nationalities picked the best of the best. The whole world in chaos other terrorist group began to rise and try to control the world.

Michele Crispino is the commanding officer of Overwatch who is in charge of combating Talon: A terrifying organization is getting powerful. While his best friend, Emil Nekola, a top sniper from Czech Republic and really optimistic person despite being a sniper. They have hung out and went on missions together. The Czech is getting attach to the Italian officer, the way he looks, the way he laughs, and he smiles. He was uptight but he can’t help but smile whenever he was around him. But happiness can’t last forever. Emil knew

Michel and Emil were in the hallway just finished from they’re mission. Emil had his sniper rifle on his back, he grips his rifle and decides to rip the bandage.

“I love you!” Emil’s declaration made Michele stop on his tracks. He turn to Emil as he walk closer to Emil. He gives him a small chaste kiss on the lips. Emil can feel his heart starting to beat on his chest. _‘Is this real?’_ Michele pulls away from him.

“I appreciate your feelings, Emil, but I’m getting married next month.” Michele’s words made Emil’s mind ring and at the same time his heart is starting to break.

“What do you mean?” Emil asks, trying to keep the tears from falling down. But he wants Michele to be happy, his own happiness disappears while his friend’s happiness is coming.

“I proposed to my fiancé on my day-off and she said yes. I’m sorry Emil,” Michele smiles sadly as he kiss Emil on his cheek and walks away. Michele could tell from behind that the Czech sniper’s tears is starting to fall. He tightens his fist, ‘ _I’m sorry, Emil,_ ’

\---

A few weeks later, Michele’s wedding come which was the final nail on the coffin and He was his best man to make things worse. Emil was trying to resist the urge to cry. His fiancé was beautiful and very kind woman, He know the reason that two men can’t be together which was he understood when he just told it in the first place. At the banquet, The Czech man was off his meal, seeing the newlywed couple is just a constant reminder for him that he will never be good enough. Like back at his home, back when he was at the military and now this.

He sighs quietly drank his champagne and decides to call it a day. Emil was happy for them, really he was. But seeing them both is just an eyesore for him.

He quietly walks away from the venue.

 _‘Oh well, Even if he’s married. I’ll always be there for him,’_ He tries to think positively in this case. His phone rang it was from Sara. Maybe it was to check on him to see if he was okay. Emil turns his phone off and removes the battery.

Then without warning, there was helicopter below him and many armed men began to assault him. He manages to disarm a couple of men but he was overpowered, a man hit him with a Taser and knock him out.

\---

Emil opened his eyes only to find himself in a dark room. He began to observe things around him, he was in a dark room only to find a giant screen and his side was a table filled with tools. Emil realizes they were torture devices, when tries to move his arms and limbs and realize that he was strapped in a chair. He sighs another torture attempt. The question: Who kidnapped him?

“Emil Nekola,” A computerized voice says his name which caught his attention. “Do you know why you are here?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you enlighten?” Emil says sarcastically, hoping they would go with it.

“You have the info about Overwatch and you’re gonna-”

“….tell us everything I know…blah, blah…I’ve hear it all before,” Emil interrupts the computerized voice. “Just get it on with it,” The moment he said, a mechanized door opened from behind, he heard footsteps approaching him, Emil looks over the shadows and look and stared a man who had blank look on his face.

“If you’re gonna torture me, just get on with-” He was silent when the man slapped him. Emil had to admit, the man can really slap. The military training has increase his pain tolerance but this was really painful.

He stared at his oppressor, “I won’t tell anything,” Emil said seriously with resolve.

But what he didn’t know, that wasn’t their intentions.

\---

Emil was subjected to really harsh torture for weeks. They tried torturing with electricity, water boarding, isolation, sensory bombardment, forced nudity, sexual harassment, and sleep deprivation. Those years in the military as a sniper unit really kept him on until they show images of his team mates but on particular broke him: Michele Crispino.

He had flashbacks of him during his first day, Michele’s loud lectures, bad mouthing, his smile and calling him Mickey…until reality hit him back at the day that broke him. He getting married to another and his feelings left a hole in his heart. That time, his oppressor smiled. He finally broke him. He was subjected to neurological conditioning and harsh verbal insults in Michele’s voice, which always left him crying and break him.

Until the third week, the oppressor return and stared at the lifeless Czech man. He grabs Emil by the hair and stare at his blue eyes which were darken by the hours of sleep deprived. They torment him physically, mentally and emotionally. He was a man in an empty shell with a broken spirit.

“He is ready,” His oppressor declares as Emil stares at the floor.

\---

Michele was running at the halls in a hurry. He has heard from one of the agents that they found him. He enters the medical bay and his eye widen in surprise. Emil was on the bed alive and well, IV drops siphoning through his arm.

Michele drop everything and gave him a hug, “Emil!” He hugs his best friend tightly. “I’m so glad you’re alive,” Emil said nothing as he slings his arm around him.

“Michele,” Emil’s voice was crooked and broken. The Italian sense something was but he was overwhelmed with so much emotion that his best friend is back.

\---

The alarm was sounded as countless soldiers began to rush and search for the intruder. The man was walking in the hall, little did they know he was carrying a knife that was soaked in blood. He moves to aircraft bay and walks to the closest plane.

“Stop!” The man stopped on his tracks. Michele points his gun at the intruder “Don’t move or I’ll shoot you!”

The man began to laugh evilly, The Italian was getting annoyed when the intruder began to laugh. “Stop laughing!”

The man turns to Michele which made his eyes widen in surprise. _‘It can’t be,’_

“Ahoj, Grázl” Emil greets in Czech, revealing a blood-soaked knife in his hand.

“Em-Emil…Did you just…” Michele sputters, his hand is starting to shake, his own best friend murdered.

“I was planning to kill you, but killing your wife is much more satisfying.” The Czech said his plan. His superiors will be mad at him, but who cares. Michele couldn’t believe his ears. Emil was planning to kill him, but he killed his wife instead. Is this payback for the wedding? Did his kidnappers did something to him?

“Emil…how could you…”Michele was interrupted when Emil charged him. The Italian began to cough up with blood. He felt something sharp when Emil pulled his knife of his chest. Michele felt his legs are getting wobbly and drops on the floor blood is starting to spill all over.

Emil lowered to Michele and grabs his hair, “I won’t kill you for now,” He slams Michele head down to the ground and walks to the plane. Michele is breathing heavily as he felt a gust of wind to his face and saw the plane took off. His eyes is starting to getting heavier and heavier. He heard many footsteps as the darkness began to consume him.

Michele was in the medical wing after what happened to him. The doctor said he was in a coma for the past three days, his attacker stab him at the abdomen and didn’t hit any vital organ. Emil was right, he didn’t kill him. He plans to prolong his suffering and be a constant reminder of his failure.

 _‘Mark my words. I will save you Emil!’_ Michele swore to get his best friend back.

_Four years later_

After returning to Talon after his completed his mission. He already anticipated that his superiors are mad at him, but silver lining is the Overwatch is in shambles. They began to train Emil to become a perfect assassin. Emil was put to extensive training in covert arts, close combat and weapon mastery, he was given augmentation by giving him a cybernetic eye that will gave him six times the vision for when he is sniping with his scope will have twelve hundred the vision and numbed his ability to feel emotion. Emil Nekola was gone. He is Přízrak: Talon’s best assassin. He was equipped with his own sniper rifle named it: Jedovatý, he also has a hidden sniper rifle hidden on his arms that can be assembled and dissembled by bending or straitening his arm in case his sniper rifle is gone, a gauntlet that have grappling hook and stores small bombs inside, and recon visor puts on his left ear that would form a visor form.

Přízrak was put to many missions, mostly to by himself like a real sniper. He dealt with various organizations. He destroys various groups, organizations and gangsters.

He was given a mission to intervene an Overwatch Operation; rescuing scientist and refugees in Santa Barbara. He had to be careful since they have replaced him by a talented Thai sniper named: Phichit Chulanont. Intel given by another Talon agent codenamed: Eros. He began sniping Overwatch agents one by one. After sniping he moves one location after another to confuse the sniper. He was immediately bombarded by seeking missiles. He was countered when the enemy sniper shot, but he managed to dodge and began to rush to another location. He rushed on top of the building, Phichit pants for a breather until his rest was cut short by an incoming missile. He took a backflip off the rooftop and lands to a nearest roof and took refuge behind a building. He peeks through the scope and finds the sniper at another building three hundred meters ahead. He felt the wind is going the way he wanted.

“Gotcha,” The Thai sniper pulls the trigger and hits him directly in the face. Luckily, he was wearing a helmet to hide his identity.

Phichit sighs in relieves, he pulls his rifle aside. “Man, The hardest shot I’ve ever pulled,” Phichit had his eyes widened. The mysterious sniper removes the cover on his helmet. “Emil Nekola?!”

 _‘I thought he was dead!’_ He thought in disbelief, thinking about how Emil Nekola is still alive. He looks through his scope.He saw Emil retrieving his rifle and aimed his rifle at him. _‘Oh no. I hesitat-‘ He_ was cut off when the Talon agent shot him through his scope. He screamed in pains in pain with his broken rifle. Přízrak immediately left the area and saw the aircraft. He smiles for another job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it guys. If there is any feelings of sadness, I apologize for any unwanted feels. One more day before Emimike Week ends. Both happy and sad at the same time.
> 
> Also for the Czech Translations:
> 
> Ahoj = Hello  
> Grazl = Bastard  
> Přízrak = Phantom  
> Jedovatý = A poisonous snake in Czech Republic

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Agent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364196) by [CitizenT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenT/pseuds/CitizenT)




End file.
